Once Upon a Dream
by murcuh
Summary: Who knew Kyo could sing!


**Hello again… Here's a short one shot I wrote again. I was singing this song and got a wonderful burst of creativity. My mind won't stop farting out ideas. But that's okay! Hahaha. I hope you like this one as well. I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Once Upon a Dream**

Tohru is a meticulous house keeper. She's always been good – even when she was little. She could tackle the dirtiest mess, leaving behind only sparkle and organization. Her mother, Kyoko, really loved that about her. Tohru's feminine skills have rescued Shigure's house from the garbage jungle that used to inhabit it. She kept it spotless and even though she was rarely praised, the three Sohma's greatly appreciated everything she did.

Now, living with Kyo in their small apartment by the dojo, Tohru still manages to keep things nice and tidy. Kyo is thankful for this since he's always working. When he comes home every night, he's exhausted. He appreciates Tohru's cleaning and her cooking, but most of all… he's glad he's with her. This wonderful young woman's personality is so bright and full of optimism. She infects everyone with her smile. It makes Kyo smile just thinking about her.

Back at home, Tohru stands in front of the sink. She fixes up her hair, ties on her yellow apron, and rolls up her sleeves. The dishes have accidentally piled up. Tohru didn't realize at first, she was so busy with taking care of Kyo and preparing for the holidays that she forgot about the dishes. Normally these things would be taken care of quickly, but it has slipped Tohru's mind for the moment. She looks at the sink, a look of determination on her face.

"I have to clean these before Kyo gets back!" Tohru puffs.

The phone rang.

Tohru skips over and lifts it from its cradle, "Hello?"

"Tohru, it's Momiji!" A bubbly voice exclaims from the other end.

"Oh, Momiji! It's so nice to hear from you!" Tohru giggles.

"How are you? I miss you so much!"

"Aw, Momiji, I miss you so much too! But I've been good! What about you?" Tohru settles on the couch; she's missed hearing from Momiji.

The two friends catch up after not hearing from one another for a long time. They joke with one another and reminisce about old times. A nostalgic feeling washes over Tohru, but instead of crying, she just smiles to herself.

"Well, Tohru… I have to go now… it was so nice hearing from you though! Hopefully we can see each other soon!"

"Of course Momiji, it's always a pleasure to hear from you! Take care!"

They share their goodbyes and hang up. Tohru glances at the clock: two hours have passed.

"OH MY GOODNESS, I HAVEN'T EVEN WASHED A SINGLE DISH!" Tohru exclaims.

She reties her apron and rushes to the sink.

"Okay, these _will_ get done! Kyo is supposed to come back in a couple of hours, these dishes _will_ be washed."

The doorbell rings.

Tohru sighs; she was just reaching for the sponge and a dish.

The bell rings again.

"Eek! I'm sorry!" Tohru calls out to whoever is in the hallway. She runs to the door and opens it wide.

The postal man stood there with an aggravated expression, "You Honda?"

"Um, why yes, that's me."

"Here, sign this." The man shoves a clipboard and pen in Tohru's hands.

Embarrassed, she signs her name on the slip and hands it back to him.

The man hands her a package, turns on his heel, and clomps down the hallway.

"Thank you, sir!" Tohru calls out, but the man just grunts in reply.

Tohru walks back into the apartment and shuts the door. She steps over to the table then opens the package.

She pulls out a new black robe – a gift for Kyo.

"It finally came! I'm so happy!"

Tohru runs into the bedroom and pulls out her wrapping supplies.

"I guess I better wrap everyone else's gifts too since I was just waiting for Kyo's to get here. It won't take me long."

After wrapping everything and writing cards, she looks at the clock to see how much time went by. An hour and a half!

"EEK! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THIS TOOK ME SO LONG!" Tohru hides the presents in a box in her closet.

She runs out to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"I _will_ do this!"

Tohru moves the dishes and fills up the deeper part of the sink. She adds soap and waits for it to foam up. Then she returns the dishes to the sink so they can soak. She grabs the sponge and adds detergent to that as well. Then she begins scrubbing.

She scrubs and she scrubs.

She scrubs some more.

Tohru wipes her brow, "This is kind of difficult – there's food encrusted on these ones. But Tohru Honda never gives up!"

She returns to washing the dishes immediately. To pass the time, she starts to hum the song from _Sleeping Beauty_.

Then she starts to sing…

"_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream." _Tohru sways back and forth. She pictures Kyo in her mind: his gentle smile, his strong arms, smooth chest…

"_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam."_ Her heart speeds up as she imagines him kissing her. She loves it when he kisses her. It's so nice.

"_Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem."_ She thinks about their time together, and how it has been so special.

"_But If I know you – I'd know what you'd do – you'd love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." _Now Tohru is spinning around the kitchen with the wet dish still in her hands. Soap suds fly everywhere.

She continues spinning, "_But if I know you – I know what you'd do – you'd love me at once_ –"

"_The way you did once upon a dream."_ Kyo finishes. Tohru stops spinning, startled by her lover's presence. She blushes a deep red. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her.

Kyo hums, which then turns into song, "_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam."_

Kyo takes the dish from her hands and places it in the sink. He reaches for Tohru's hands and they dance around the tiny kitchen.

Together Kyo and Tohru finish the song, "_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you - I know what you'd do – you'd love me at once the way you did once upon a dream…"_

When they stop, Tohru gazes up at him, "I didn't know you could sing, Kyo!"

He blushes, "It's not really something I like to make known…"

"You should sing more often! You have a wonderful voice!" She smiles.

Kyo runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah… maybe… I'll think about it."

"But… how long were you watching me?"

"I got home ten minutes ago; I heard you singing in the kitchen, so I decided to come watch you. I stayed really quiet to listen. Then I recognized the song and that it's a duet. You were just so cute, I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to intrude." His face is a new shade of pink.

"You weren't intruding, Kyo! I love that you sang with me! It was amazing. But I'm sorry the dishes aren't washed."

"Who cares about the dishes, they'll get done eventually." Kyo waves his hand.

"I guess I better start dinner."

"No, I'm taking you out tonight." Kyo smiles at her.

Now it's Tohru's turn to blush, "Are you sure?"

As a reply, Kyo leans in really close and kisses her deeply. He pulls away and says in a husky voice, "I'm sure."

Tohru feels dizzy from the flood of excitement. It makes her toes curl. Kyo laughs at her expression and she can't help but laugh with him too.

Tohru throws her arms around his neck and Kyo kisses her again. He runs his hands through her strawberry smelling locks. They stand there together as one, neither one wanting to leave for dinner.

Tohru's stomach growls loudly. Kyo smiles in their kiss.

He pulls away and lets out a laugh, "We better go then, I think your stomach is trying to tell us something."

Tohru blushes again as Kyo pats her tummy. He reaches for her hand and they walk out of the kitchen into the living room. Tohru's stomach growls again.

"EEK! I'm sorry!"

Kyo's shoulders shake with laughter, "It's no big deal, let's go."

The two lovers walk together hand in hand out of their apartment and down the hallway to a wonderful night.

**Ahhh, I hope you liked this one too. I'm currently writing another story similar to this where Kyo takes Tohru out to dinner, but it's not exactly the same. I'm just going to upload both of them – this one first because it's actually finished. Please review! I love reviews! Thank you.**


End file.
